


Erase and Rewind

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Draxum POV, Draxum no, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Obsessive Behavior, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Draxum catches Splinter/Lou after finding out he's still alive, after using the anti-mutagen on him Draxum intends to erase past mistakes and not in a good way.





	Erase and Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> ….I miss my happy AU already.  
> Warning this is DARK and Draxum is creepy.

Draxum stared down at the sight in front of him, Lou Jitsu alive.

Living breathing, alive and whole.

And now once again human.

He’s honestly surprised how quickly the anti-mutagene kicked it.

Body reverting back to human, he looked just like before.

Well apart from the streaks of sliver and white through his black hair.

But the rest of him was the same.

Just as he remembered.

Just he had dreamed about for the past years alone.

Perfect.

Especially thoose eyes.

Those enchanting dark eyes, ones he remembered filled with adoration and love now a wild fire of determination and anger.

He was so beautiful.

Even drenched in hared and rage.

He was utterly beautiful.

And all his again.

 

“Do you really think this will stop me?!” Lou spat out, though only just barley his body was still shaking and straining against the bindings keeping him bound down to the lab table, his breaths ragged and blood running from his mouth, the anti-mutagen had not been easy on his body, but he’s still straining against the bounds the glare at him, he looks close to passing out but also that he will try to rip his head off if he is foolish enough to get to close or give him an opening.

God he’s so perfect.

He curses that he ever let him get away.

But he’ll be rectifying that now.

“of course not” Draxum said honestly as he cautious began to approach his love, smile widening as he watched the other tense more, if he gets to close he’ll robbery try and bite his hand off.

Even his rage is so mesmerising.

He stands back and savours it, because he won’t see it again.

Reaching his desk he opens the sealed box kept there for so many years, the object sealed away once he thought his love dead.

“I know you Lou” he said smoothly ignoring the sound Lou makes at that “you will never forgive me for what I have done to you” he walks back holding the object in his hands almost relevantly.

Lou is staring at him, anger and exhaustion still battling but also confusion.

Ah, he wasn’t expecting him to admit it.

He feels his smirk widen, he doubts Lou will be expecting this either.

“I understood that after you left” he says calmly she smiling “after you burned my lab and stole my creat”

“MY SONS!!” Lou snaps anger turning from a simple wildfire to a raging inferno, and he watches him fight back shudders and the exhaustion his body must be feeling.

Beautiful.

And his.

He doesn’t answer, won’t get into the argument he knows will arise if he mentions the turtles, besides it will becomes irrelevant soon enough.

Instead he brushes a lock of hair out of Lou’s eyes.

Lou jerks away and grits his teeth, hatred radiating off of him eyes staring daggers at him,.

“I know you will never forgive me” he leans closer, hearing Lou's breath catch and feeling him strain against the binds wanting to attack him so much “but you don’t need to after all”

He pulls back quickly, not giving Lou even the chance for an opening, he won't be caught by surprise again, instead he looks down at the clock like artefact in his hands and turns the gears slowly watching as the numbers change “I do not need you to forgive for something if you simply forget it” he looks at the date on the artefact, before the experiments and the lab and the fire.

Back to when Lou was still completely his.

He meets Lous’s eyes as he lays the artefact on his chest and steps back.

He watches with satisfaction as Lou see’s the artefact, the date, watches as his words sink in and watches as realisation and horror cross his features just as the artefact activates.

He watches Lou’s mouth open in a silent scream, eyes seeing sightlessly for a long moment.

As all the years, the hatred, the anger, the memories are erased, washed away.

As soon as the artefact stops and Lou falls slack against the table and his binds Draxum approaches, releasing the bindings, leaning over him as his blink awake.

Dark eyes blink open and settle on him, a slow sleepy smile spreading across his face, trusting and adoring and his all his “hey Drax”

“Hello love” he answered smiling, feeling victory swell in his chest brushing the lock of hair out of his face again, relishing as Lou leans into his touch and smiles up at him still.

Lou tried to sit but could barely pull himself up, the anger and adrenalin fading and instead leaving exhaustion and confusion “ugh I feel like shit” he grumbled and leaned his head against him “the fuck happened, why are we in the lab?” he heard the mumbled questions “this the experiment you were mentioning?” 

Draxum just shushes him and picks him up in his arms leaning down and kissing him, it’s a rush after so long and the feeling Lou kiss back and lean into him is the most satisfied he has ever felt.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about my love” he said holding him tighter, not letting go not ever again “you’re tired you can rest now, everything is as it should be”

He hears Lou make a sound that was either a smart comment or a question but is cut off as his body gives up its fit and her slips into unconsciousness.

Draxum just holds the body tighter against him and lets himself smile widely drinking in his complete victory.

He has his Lou back now.

He won’t lose him again.

He’s his.

Like he always has been and will be.

And he’s not going anywhere.

Even if he does, he’ll find him and bring him back.

He’ll drag him back and wash everything away, again and again and again.

As many times as it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =)
> 
> Just a quick note I think this will only be a oneshot though I may do another one later.


End file.
